Smooth
by Kiks15
Summary: AU. It's a hot summer and all they had to do is meet to find that they loved each other, but soon their past comes and tries to pull them apart. Can they live on their lives together and make amends from what happend years ago? FIND OUT! IYxKag, SanxMir
1. Default Chapter knowing the Characters

**Default Chapter**

**This ladies and Gents**

**is a little info on some of the characters, 'cause I don't want to say this in the story, so I might as well tell you how they are in the fanfic.**

**GETTING TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS**

**Kagome Higurashi**, a young 23 yr. old, has just finished her university years and is moving on to bigger and better things

while trying to leave her life behind (meaning her family, and their giant business). She for so long wanted to go on living without any 'special' treatment and benefits from her family name. So, in doing this, she moved out of her home and is living with her best friend Sango Taijiya (who is like a sister to her). Everything was going her way and she, her job, her new lovers, and so forth. That is till she met one man that wouldn't take no for an answer...

**Inuyasha Takahashi**, a 25 yr old,has just started a new career (Gambling!). He's one of the most promiscuous person that's you'd ever meet in the street or in the culbs. He's in a band called 'Bad Luck' (which he and miroku made back in high school). Though no one really knows Inuyasha family well, not even his friend miroku. He had everything planned out for him his toys (and I don't mean the kid toys, I'm mean like a chick) he finally got to manage the band to some good gigs, and he got a good job (that ha good work timing). That is, till he meet one girl that gave him a greater challenge. A challenge to prove himself worthy, and man he was having problems...

**Sango Taijiya**, a 24 yr. old, has just been given her family business (Demon exterminator) and she helps in murder cases that have a something relevant to do with a demon's doing. She also finally got to get a handle at her love life (meaning she gets a temporary boyfriend once in a while) She's also going back to school (more like college) to major in psychiatry (since her father had become ill she had to up hold the business since she was the eldest). All was seet but for some reason ever seen she meet Miroku she can never seem to get her act together...

**Miroku Houshi**, a 25 yr. old, just your simple two sided man. He has this great job in Kehai Co. as head of the advertisement division. He also has a roomate that he has been friends with for many years. Though he still studies buddhism and is in training by his foster father Mushin. Yet in his other side, he's a true perv. (thanks to his father) and now tries to search for a woman that could love him and bare a child. Problem is he's found her, but he can't seem surpass his lecherous ways to give his true feelings and heart to that one special girl...

**ALSO!**

_Kehai Co. _is owned by Ryo Higurashi (Suckish name for the father ...I know)

**So yea...ENJOY!**


	2. There's a Peeper Outside My window

**Smooth**

* * *

**Hello Peoplez!**

**what up! This is another thing I've been working on...Now If your wondering where I got the idea for this well I got it from a song called "Smooth" which is also the name of the title. More or less this is something that I'm doing till summer is over...so yea...but if anyone wants me to continue please tell me ok!**

**NOTE:**

**The bold/_slanted_ words are the lyrics to "Smooth": By Santana ft. Rob Thomas (Very good song I recommend it!)**

**WARNING: There's a little spice on this chapter (It's not a lemon or a Lime, but I do need someone to help me with one, if anyone is intrested. Just e-mail me!) **

**AGES**

**Inuyasha - 25; ****Miroku - 25; ****Sango - 24; ****Kagome - 23**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

**There's a Peeper Outside My window**

* * *

The blazing summer morning sizzled the air into a musky and stale breeze that was wrapped with a humid sent that carried on and hung on the sun lit skies. A girl moaned as she turned restlessly and threw the covers off of her to show her semi naked body. The scorching heat was unbearable to her as she laid there looking at the ceiling while her breaths converted into small pants. She laid there for what seemed a lifetime till her stereo turned on (Auto timer to wake her up) and played a song that some how did not help her in this situation... 

**_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun _**

She groaned in agreement to those words as the man kept singing it in a Oh-so-smooth kind of tone. She closed her eyes to concentrate on anything but the scalding heat that seemed to seep all over her room. "God it's so hot" she said and fanned herself with an old magazine that laid on the floor. She moved a bit more till the man sang on the rhythmic words.

_**I hear you whisper & the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
**_

'I wish buddy' she thought as she began to mumble under her breath. 'If only it were winter' she thought as she stretched a bit and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. as she stretched and squealed as her cat jumped onto the bed. "What's up Buyo" she said as she petted the bulky creature as it gave a raspy 'meow'. "I bet you hungry" she said "don't worry let me just change ok!" she said with a weak smile.

_**My Munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
**_

She arouse a bit and sat up as beads of sweat ran down her forehead. She wiped them off by the back of her hand. Part of her tank top was damp and clung on to her figure. She walked to her long mirror that attached to her door and checked her self. As she attempted to walk across the room she tripped, but then got up again.

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change  
My life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth**  
_

She began to examined herself over at the looking glass to see her copy. " I don't look so smooth babe" she said as she looked up and down. She was in her low cut briefs (They're like underwear, but cooler ) and her pink tank top from last nights wild party, her hair was all tangled and messy, while her sweat glisten her body from the little light that leaked through the soft white curtins. She walked to them and pulled them open, only to be blinded by the sun's light. She sighed and looked out of her window to see people walking by (at this distance -she lives on the 10th story- they look like ants). That's when the big chorus came in.

_  
**And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real,  
or else forget about it  
**_

She began to sway to the music and whirled around a bit to let the music flow through the room and soothed her a bit. She lost herself in the words, as the man sang on. This and this alone was the only thing that could condole her sorrow of her break up. It killed her to know that he left her for another, not only that but for a stupid bimbo that had more to "Give" (meaning she had bigger jugs). It just seemed pointless to her how she'd try so hard to keep a relationship floating on top of the water and then a couple of weeks later to see it drown and die slowly and to disappear, but since she was single she thought she might as well get with it and got to her old ways.

**_I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out_  
**

She swayed a bit more as she began to go 'low' and grabbed her hair brush and pretend it was a microphone and began to sing to the song. Her cat watched her dancing for a bit as it yawned and started to 'meow' as though he were singing. She didn't need him, right? or was it her? was she the problem in this? was she the one trying too hard to make it work that in the end, her efforts did more bad then good? and how in gods name was she ever going to find anyone? Not only that, but her mother has kept bugging her on meeting her boyfriend. 'Maybe I should just go to girls' she thought, then she laughed at her own nonsense, her mother would die knowing that she wasn't going to have any grandchildren untill Sota found someone, either that or he turns gay and her mother would commit suicide, how funny mother's are.

**_Out from the barrio  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world  
So soft and slow  
Turning you round and round_**

At this point she went onto getting some clothes out of her walk in closet. she continued to sing on with the song as she debated on some shorts or a skirt. "Let's see" she said as she picked a skirt and now was on the hunt for a top "something that's not flashing, but something to catch peoples' eyes". Buyo (the cat) walked into her closet and began to sniff around "Buyo! no! your not allowed in here, you know what you do in my closet" she said as she picked up the cat "remember last time" she said as she walked back to the closet "you left so much hair in here I had to wash all my clothes again, and you ruined my favorite sweater by using it as your scratching post". She then found one top that seemed to defy her day and plucked it out of the clothes hamper.

_**And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change  
My life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth  
**  
_She began to feel something weird and odd, as though someone was looking at her, but then flicked that thought out of her head as she laid out the clothes that she was going to wear that day on her bed. It was a white tank top with a red logo across the chest, which read_ 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every moment of it' _, and a s green skirt (something like her school skirt but a little different).Yet again the feeling of someone watching her seemed so much stronger then before. She turned around and looked around but saw no one, and yet again the chorus came once more.

_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real,  
or else forget about it**_

She went to her mirror and brushed her hair and pinned her hair with a near by chopstick that had been discarded by a recent dinner party. (Only it wasn't a party more like a guy in her room and they weren't exactly eating the chinese food that they ordered at the time) as she brushed her bangs a bit out of her eyes she then began to dab some make up on.

_**Or let's forget about it...**_

At the last line, the guitarist (Santana) started to play wildly till it died down and voices were heard once more (It was the radio people). She began to take off her clothes, and threw them in her 'dirty clothes' basket and changed into her other ones. When she was done, she turned around and smiled as though the world was looking bright! she turned to see the city and greet it and wish for a Mr. Right to come out and find her, but instead she found two men looking at her. One that was just staring and one with a camera, she stared back " How can anyone see me from up here, I'm in the 10th floor, it must be My imagination, right?". She then realized what they were looking at and that's when she screamed...

**

* * *

**

**A couple minutes earlier...**

"Miroku what are you doing?" said a young man as he came to his friend's room with a couple of beers (he wore a pair of baggy red pants a black tank shirt). "Oh Inuyasha...it's beautiful...simply beautiful" he said dreamily as his eyes gleamed as he looked out the window (miroku wore a pair of jeans and a blue shirt). "Hello miroku I bought beer, this is rare for me, you know, to buy you something-- Hello! are you even listening?" he yelled shaking the beer cans. "I can't right now Inuyasha" miroku said as he was waving him off. "Oh yeah, why's that?" Inuyasha said a little annoyed that his friend paid no mind to generosity. "Cause my friend" miroku said as he turned to him "if you only seeing what I'm seeing you would understand" as he said with a dreamy/perverted smile and turned back to the window.

Inuyasha was feed up with this, so he began to drink his share of beer and watched TV in miroku's room. After flipping to some different shows he found one that seemed funny (A comdey/action movie if you will) He seemed so into it, but miroku didn't heed his attention to the movie at all, as he continued to look out of the window. "Miroku you know it's not right to look at other people's apartments" he said as he took a sip of his third beer can "remember last time you were arrested and sued, your where freakin' lucky that I even had bail money, which by the way you still owe me" he said as he took the last gulp of his beer and threw the empty beer can to miroku's head. "Ah! Inuyasha look!" he pulled Inuyasha to the window and pointed up.

They both saw a girl in her early 20's in a pink tank top and in her underware. "MIROKU! THIS IS WRONG!" Inuyasha yelled as his face turned to 10 shades of red. "What's wrong? we are only admiring her beauty, that, in itself is a grand compliment!" he said with utter bliss as he squinted his eyes "You know if I didn't know any better I'd swear that was sango's friend". Inuyasha was about to turn around to continue watching the comdey/action movie he was about to turn around as miroku grabbed his arm and made him turn to the window. "See look!" he said and pointed to the window.

Inuyasha stopped breathing as he saw her swaying in her room. She had a pink top and had a hipster underwear (funny thing is it had these cute patterns on them). "Miroku" Inuyasha said "I think she's changing". "Oh My God! where's the camera!" he yelled as he searched for one in his room. While miroku was looking for anything that could capture the girl that was across the street changing, Inuyasha stayed and watched her carefully as she changed her clothes, every motion, every detail, every single moment he took it into his mind. "I found it!" miroku yelled as he held it high "did I miss anything?" he asked as he made his way to the window to sadly find that she had already changed "Aww man!" he said with a pout.

"Oh well! might as well take a picture!" He said as he held the camera and looked through the view finder. "Miroku stop it ok, it's bad enough I saw her naked"

**Silence**

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" miroku yelled and punched him on the shoulder and went back to look at the girl through the view finder. "Shut up! she might see---" but it was too late she turned around and saw them both.

**

* * *

**

**Now back to the present...**

At that point it was all a blur. She screamed and yelled and did lovely hand gestures, and said blissful words that lingerine the mind (Which you may all know and use everyday) soon after another girl came rushing in the room who seemed very worried (also appeared some what undressed/sweaty and looked like she was asking what was happening) The girl that occupied the room pointed to the window to where Miroku and Inuyasha were. Miroku waved while Inuyasha slapped his forehead. Miroku realized the second girl that came in was sango. He started to wave his hands wildly and mouthed the words 'Hi sexy thing! remember me?' and he got a pen and wrote his number on the palm of his hand and then put his palm against the window. 'Nice body' he mouthed with a wink.

Sango face turned red, but not the red from embarrassment nor from anger. She didn't know why, every time she saw him she'd hold back on him, but with other men she would talk to them, flirt even, but when it came down to this guy, this -perverted/funny/annoying/sweet/smart/asshole- she could never manage to keep her cool around him. Except when his lecherous hands wandered aimlessly to the wrong places (as if you all don't already know) her face flushed as she concluded why he was saying all those wise cracks and pick up lines. She unlike her friend at the moment was partly naked. She had a pair of chick boxers that where a light shade of pink with fluffy clouds and cats on them and a blue tank top that seemed wrinkled and showed part of her sweaty chest.

She shook her fist at the window to show her anger. 'You are dead' she mouthed back to him. 'I love you too' miroku mouthed back with a perverted grin, before long someone else came into the room. It was a guy with hair the was a little long (about to his neck) it was a black color and was messy, he had a fine built body that was some what tanned, his eyes appeared to be a hazel gray-ish blue. His body glisten as some of the sun light hit him (he was really sweaty). He smiled as he came into the room. "Inuyasha" miroku said elbowed him "you know who's that?" miroku said as he glared at the man. Inuyasha looked up and saw him to, yet he didn't feel any threat to him "Nope, don't know that guy" he said as he turned around.

The man (not miroku) wrapped his arms around sango and nuzzled his head on her neck and gave her a kiss, she giggled and began to kiss him back (meanwhile kagome was getting out of the room). Miroku was at a loss of words as he saw this. It finally came all together, her being half naked and sweaty (which excited miroku), her wrinkled clothes, him being half naked and sweaty (which disturbed miroku), him kissing her. It hurt, it really did, he always had deep feelings towards Sango. Sure maybe it wasn't showed in a more mature way, but still he loved her. She always had this positive strength and was always respected by others, she also had a way with getting her way (by this point that's what turns miroku on) and she never took bull from anyone and was more action and less talk (again this is what turns miroku on).

A sad smile made it's way to miroku as he turned around and sighed heavily. "Maybe it was never meant to be" he said "Oh! how cruel is the heart! to love a lady, yet to her you are a mere nuisance and a waste of her time" he said poetical as he went to his knees and held a fake skeleton head. "Face it miroku, the only way you'll ever hook up with a chick is if you knock her up and she makes you marry her" he said as he eat a bag of chips (that he bought with the beer). "So your saying that I should knock up sango, then she'd want to marry me?" miroku asked as he rubbed his chin and thought a bit. "No you ass, that was a joke" Inuyasha said "even if you did knock her up she'd probably move away or get an abortion". "Inuyasha, sango's not like that" miroku said sternly "sango would never kill a child even out of wed lock, true it is a sin to impregnate a woman out of a marriage or just for kicks in having a good time, but if I did get a woman pregnant I would claim the child as mine and take care of him" Miroku said in a serious tone. "Wait a second, why do you think it's a boy?" Inuyasha asked "you never know it could be a girl". Miroku laughed "Ah! Inuyasha you make me laugh, you see in my family we have always had first borns, born as boys. I highly doubt my first child would be a girl" he said with a smile.

**Ding Dong**

"Inuyasha can you get that" miroku said. "This is your apartment not mine" Inuyasha said, "I know, but alas the cruel mistress also known as depression has struck my heart and I am to weary to go to the door" miroku said as he hung his head. "Cut the poetic crap and get the door" Inuyasha said.

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong**

"Inuyasha please just go open the door" miroku said as he made the puppy eyes. Inuyasha being scared that his friend (a guy, no less) was making a last attempt to not get up his lazy ass was just pitiful, so as the good friend Inuyasha claims to be he got up and went to get the door "Just to tell you, if you keep doing that I'm gonna think your gay" he said as he walked through his friend's bedroom door and to the hallway. "Thanks Inu!" miroku yelled. "Get bent" Inuyasha yelled back.

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON! I'M COMING!" He yelled as he came close to the door. He flung the door open and open his mouth to say some more colorful words, untill he noticed who it was. It was her, the girl across the street from the other apartment complex. She was breathing heavily as though she ran here or took the flight of stairs. He stared at her and she stared back.

Silence was the only thing that came from the two, untill she spoke up. "What is your problem" she said in an angry tone "I can't even change in peace with out some creepy, horny, jackass, gay looking men go looking through my window!" she yelled at him. He just stared at her for a moment 'Man she's even hotter when she's mad' he thought 'I wonder how she's like in bed when she's this pissed' he thought. "Hello!" she yelled back "I'm sorry if you only know how to speak 'Stupid', but I'm yelling at you" she yelled while she had her hands balled up into fists down on her sides. "Shut up bitch" Inuyasha finally manage to say as though it were a regular greeting "Nice shirt, where'd get it? from the dollar store" he asked with a grin.

"What did you just say" The girl said a little more angrier. He yawned and looked at his watch to see the the current time. "Hey! don't get all bitchy one me when---" she was interrupted as lips crashed to hers with a hungry force. He held her tight and started to feel the warmth of her lips rushing to his. He heard her whine as she tried to break free from his grasp and he opened his mouth a little to see if she got the message, yet she refused to let him in. He poked his toungue to her lips, until he gained entrance to her mouth (more like forced himself in), and at this he earned a moan. He teased her bit and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms on his neck. Another moan escaped her lips. He felt like he was on fire, like his body was burning and was about to ignite into flames from all this heat from one simple kiss, even though he forced it on her. Soon he was going to loose it and take whatever he wanted to get if this didn't end, but it was so good how can something that's so wrong be so right? he never could understand why, but as long as it gave him pleasure physically, there was nothing wrong to him at all.

He sneaked a hand up her shirt and as she felt his hand riding up closer to the back of her bra, she let go of him and pushed him back. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha snarled. "What's wrong with me? what's wrong with you!" she pointed her finger at "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am!". "A bitchy whore" he said as though it were a fact "why else would you come". "Because you and your lover---", "WAIT A SECOND!" he interrupted "he's my friend! and I'm straight, I don't know about him, But for a fact I AM STRAIGHT!", "Yeah right! I'm just warning you, if you ever pull that again I'll be forced to do more then complain and take this to a more legal matter" she said as she stared at him with her blue eyes. At the moment they were steely and bitter. "Yeah, yeah whatever" he said and waved his hand at her. She turned around to walk away. "Oh and Miss" Inuyasha said in his best mocking polite voice "You do suffer from your insanity, you just don't know it yet" he said with a grin. She stop and took a deep breath "You know" she said yet she still had her back to him "I'll be sorry for the next girl that sleeps with you" she said and walked away and did not once turn around to look at him, she just kept walking away, untill she was out of the building.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the blacony with his guitar and watched watched her as she went to her building, his eyes glowed with a rare mischief that gleamed with intensity. 'Well babe, your that next girl that's gonna hit the sheets with me' he thought with a sly grin as he started to play a few chords of his guitar. "Ah! Inuyasha" said as he walked into the balcony "you are such a sly dog, I mean kissing Kagome like that, for shame" miroku said as he took his two index fingers and rubbed them together. "Wait her names Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he readjust some of the chords "I have a feeling I've heard it before". "It's no surprise her father is a well known for his work" miroku said as he took a sip of his beer. "Oh Yeah? what does the old man do?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at him. "He owns this big huge company" he said as he spread he arms wide to show his meaning of 'huge', "That's why I live here across the street, since I work in the company, her father has given me this place so I can keep a close eye on her" he said as he guzzled the last of the bitter liquid. "But don't you think it would be better to live IN the building?" he asked as he played some chords again. "Yes that's what I said but he said it'd be too suspicious, and I'd have to agree it would tip off my cover". 

**Silence**

"So how was it?" Miroku asked. "how was what? the kiss?" Inuyasha said "well to tell you it was pretty weak". "Don't lie I can see the glow in your eyes that you have meet your maker!", "Maker in what, smart one" Inuyasha asked a bit irritated. "You know your leash", "Excuse me?" Inuyasha said on the verge to throw miroku over the balcony and to fall 10 stories and hit the pavement. "I'm just saying, she might help you with your promiscuous problem" miroku said. "I have no promiscuous problems!" Inuyasha yelled as he tired to concentrate on a song to play. "Oh Yeah, then who was that girl yesterday" "Um well---", "And what was her name" miroku asked "and what about last week you bought that girl from cally what was her name" "How should I---", "and what about that girl from France? For the love of god! you don't know french but you go into the pants of a French chick and can't even remember her name?" "HEY! one! she started it and two, she wasn't wearing pants, she wore a skirt".

"Inuyasha let me ask you do you think that being with a thousand women that just want to get in your pants is better than being with one who loves you and is there by your side for the rest of your life?"

**Silence**

"I knew you were gay" Inuyasha said. "Think about it Inuyasha, because if you do realize your mistake many years from now it will be too late" miroku said as he went back inside. Inuyasha sat there for while longer till he felt a vibration in his pants (It's not what you think) he reached in his pocket and got his cell phone out and read the outer screen read 'Valentine' "Ah! My French maid is calling!" he said as he flipped th phone open "Hello My funny Valentine".

After Inuyasha finished talking to his 'French maid' he went into the apartment and went directly to miroku's room and found him watching TV. He walked in and stood in front of the TV. "Um Inuyasha, I paid for this movie and it's pay - perview, it's 'When girls go Wild in Las Vegas' and I'm not missing the part when Katie and Jessica make out" (...Have you ever noticed men get turned on when its a chick to chick thing...real nasty XX) he said as he moved left and right to see. "Miroku I got Valentine to hook you up with a friend of her's, so we're double dating". "Wait, your not fooling around, are you?" miroku said as his face lit up as though he were a child receive a puppy. "No joke, Now hurry up and get ready!" Inuyasha said "Yes sir!" Miroku said as he put his hand up in a salute. "Whatever" he said as he rolled his eyes "but you owe me" he said as he turned around to hide his wicked grin. "Yeah! sure anything just name it!" miroku said with a big smile. "I want you to help me get kagome to hit the sheets with me" he said and left miroku's room. miroku's face went pale as he heard the favor of his friend "Oh no...What have I done"...

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

**Well! ****that was kind of odd...very odd... ****very VERY ODD!**

**Not sure If I'm doing another chapter.**

**Leave a comment!**

**Laterz**

**SoReToU**


End file.
